Gucumatz
Gucumatz is a recurring demon in the series. History Gucumatz was represented as the feathered serpent god of the Popol Vuh who created humanity along with the aid of the god, Huracan. Gucumatz is also considered the equivalent of the Aztec god, Quetzalcoatl, among the Quiché Maya, and more directly related to Kukulkan of the Yucatec-Maya tradition. In the beginning of the Popol Vuh, Gukumatz is depicted as a large serpent with beautiful blue-green feathers, afloat in the primordial sea. Nothing yet exists, only pools of water kept at rest under the sky. Soon, the god Huracan appeared before the Sovereign Plumed Serpent to discuss the creation of man. It is decided between the two that the water should be removed and replaced by land. They both spoke the word "Earth" until from the mist of the waters the mountains rose. Gukumatz was pleased with their collaborative creation of the earth. The gods created animals such as the deer and the bird, and commanded that their creations should give them praise by speaking their names and keeping their days. But the animals could not speak the words of their gods and simply squawked and chattered. Gukumatz soon realized that their first attempt at the creation of beings was a failure as they could not give them praise. Their animals were ordered to live in the wild and to let their flesh be eaten by the ones who will keep the days of the gods and show them praise. They first formed men of mud, but in this form man could neither move nor speak and quickly dissolved into nothingness. Later, they created men of sculpted wood, which Huracan destroyed as the wooden manikins were imperfect, emotionless and showed no praise to the gods. The survivors were then transformed into monkeys, and sentenced to live in the wild. The gods were finally successful in their creation by constructing men out of maize. Here the first men were formed: B'alam Agab, B'alam Quitzé, Iqi B'alam and Mahucatah. Their sight was far and they understood all. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Dragon Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Dragon Race *Devil Survivor 2: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Dragon Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Gucumatz can teach Nanashi the Rakunda, Heat Wave, Wind Breath, Ice Breath and Media skills through its Demon Whisper. Gucumatz benefits from learning Physical, Ice, Force and support skills. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice = Drain |Electricity = - |Force = Resist |Expel = - |Curse = |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skills = Rakunda\i Megido\i Draconic Reaction\35 Resist Fire\37 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Dragon Race Category:South American Mythology Category:Mayan Mythology Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Snake Race Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Ronde Demons